Aliens on Valentines
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Brittany has yet another surprise for Santana.


"Ugh, Sam…" Brittany cradled her head on her hands. "Do you have any other ideas?" she mumbled. "Other than, other than an alien-themed Valentine's Day?"

"What's wrong with it? Probably she's going to love it!" Sam chastised. "Plus, aliens like the ones in Avatar totally rocked, you know."

"But Sam, this is Santana Lopez. You don't expect her to like aliens," she replied indignantly. Why was Sam her closest guy friend again? She often wondered.

"Okay, what do you like? Pink Panther?"

Brittany growled. Maybe she could pass up with the whole Avatar thing, although, she wouldn't love to dress up like a Na'Vi but she'd definitely go for the light effects. Suddenly, she was broken off her haze when the young designer from Kurt's army of young wannabes came in the room.

"Mrs. Lopez," he acknowledged. "Mr. Hummel sent me here."

"Yeah, that's me," she raised her index finger and Sam voluntarily exited and mouthed a "let's work the V-Day thing later" to the blonde guy before he disappeared from her view.

"I need to take your measurements for your costume now," he declared.

"Yeah, sure," Brittany replied.

"My name is Serge, by the way. I hope you don't mind ma'am but, I am afraid you have to raise your hands."

"Okay," Brittany complied as she raised both of her hands as she let the designer work her up. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Serge," she said softly.

"Ma'am?" Serge inquired, his mouth holding out two pins.

"Would you like to have an Avatar-themed Valentine's Date?" she asked wistfully.

There was no response from the young man, and suddenly, Brittany was starting to get worried. She waited a few moments more and then the designer straightened up.

"That would be totally…weird," he said, finally. He looked at Brittany as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard.

"Oh, I thought so too. It's just that my friend suggested it," she explained to the young Serge off-handedly. "You see, it's V-Day and all these things…you know how they work out."

Serge just only nodded his head.

"You see, I'm keeping this a secret, but I had been asking for Sam's help and… let's just say he's a bit…rusty," Brittany squirmed a little.

"I understand, ma'am. And now that I have thought about it, then why not? I mean, it would totally be hot if you try to wear those crazy humanoids were wearing," he smiled, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, well…it would be nice. With the lighting and all."

"Mhm…it's not like you're checking me out, huh," Brittany clucked her tongue.

"Of course, ma'am, no. It would be deemed very unprofessional. Besides, ma'am, I'm gay," Serge smiled and stood up straight. "I'm starting to think that the Avatar-themed V-Date would work just fine. My friend and I could even help out you and Sam to set the whole thing up."

It took a while for Brittany to figure it out. Serge was done with her measurements and was heading for the door when she had cracked it and blurted out. "Serge," she called. "Do you have a crush on Sam Evans?"

She only received a wink from the guy.

…

The next days had been gruesome for Brittany. She had been thinking so much about the whole V-Date thing because even on her dance classes and dance practices she still thinks about it. She had seen Serge a few times during the week, and there was this also closely tagged Asian girl behind him.

They only exchanged brief smiles and did not talk much. Sometimes, Serge would just come for measurements of the cast on her revision for Chicago and oftentimes, the one taking Brittany's measurement was the Asian girl.

On the fifth day of Serge and Asian Girl's day on set was the second time Brittany and Serge got to talk, again. It was also the time she got introduced to Asian Girl, who turned out to be named Pattie. She also found out that Pattie was an event coordinator and it never really took a few minutes for Sam, Serge and Pattie to plane for Brittany's big V-Date for her wife.

…

It was the thirteenth of February, and Brittany just dropped by that dawn where Pattie had told the dating place should be held. It was in some part of a forest with a gushing river someplace in California Brittany wasn't expecting to exist and Brittany was pretty sure that Pattie and Serge and Sam had a hard time cleaning out the place out of dry leaves and connecting wires and doing the whole chutzpah, but she saw that it was so beautifully done that she had almost wanted to cry on the sight of the luminous lights scattered on the forest floor, hanging on the trees, and some of the purple and blue lights were even underwater.

She often had a hard time figuring out how it came to be, but Sam and Serge pointed out that it has to be Pattie's "fault".

Sam grinned at her as she looked so awestruck at the whole sight in front of her.

"Liked what you see, Britt?" he asked.

"Yup. Thanks a lot, you guys," Brittany smiled back.

"No problem, duckie," Sam grinned as he rubbed his elbows on Brittany's side. "However, I got to get going now. Mercedes would be readying herself for tomorrow…I got my own date to go to and prepare for."

Brittany chuckled. She knew Sam had prepared a Pink Panther themed date for Mercedes. Seriously, this guy should man up.

She turned to face Serge and Pattie. "Thanks, you guys."

"No problem. Pepperoni on Monday, okay?" Serge smiled.

Brittany was more than happy to treat them with pizza.

…

"Aww, come on, Britt, quit it already. Can I take these off now?" Santana, being blindfolded, said as she blindly took another step.

"No, not yet," Brittany chuckled.

"Am I walking on ground, like…pure, real, total muddy ground?" Santana asked, her voice almost a wail.

"Yeah and no. It's not dirty, you can take off your heels if you want," Brittany answered.

And with that, Santana took off her pumps. She wobbled across the ground and then after a few steps, Santana felt the cold slate underneath her soles.

"What am I stepping on? Tile? Stone? Turtle? Finn's ass?" she growled.

"Oh, San, quit being such an impatient girl," Brittany chastised her wife. "And it's stone."

With a few more steps, she was being seated by Brittany on what seemed to be a smooth stone. There was a shuffle and then silence, and then there was a giggle and then a grunted 'ow' coming from nowhere.

"Britt?" Santana called. "Britt?"

There was no answer.

"Britt? Brittany, where are you?" panic rose from Santana's throat. She listened closely to sounds, and then she figured out where she was, and she took it wrong.

"Britt? Fuck, it's a jungle!" she screamed, and then she hastily took off her blindfold. She's quite right.

She stood in the middle of the dark, dense, dangerous woodland. The light of the moon provided nothing, if not little light and there was no one around her. Santana moved closer to a tree and started to pin her back as close as she could to the tree's big trunk. It might have weighed a lot of tonnes because it was so big.

Needless to say, Santana began to whimper. Where the hell could Brittany be? Or in what state of mind would a wife leave her other half in the middle of the fucking jungle in the fucking middle of the fucking night of fucking February thirteenth.

Santana decided for herself right then and there that she would officially hate the number thirteen from that exact moment.

Santana heard a rustle from behind, and then a cackle from her left. She had recognized that cackle before. She had heard it in the sound effects of the movies. She had seen it in the zoos. She knew what kind of animal cackles like that.

Hyenas.

The cackles grew louder and louder and evidently, there were an increasing number of mouths cackling at the same time. And those mouths would devour her once it got a hold of her.

She's dead. Like, deader than Raccoon City zombie bitch dead.

Well, if she's dead then, Brittany would have no Santana anymore. No more Brittany-Santana vibes. No more video-diary logs together. No more sweet lady kisses. No more lesbian power couple.

Whatever, it's Brittany's fault. She left Santana in the middle of the jungle, and now filled with cackling what the hell animals that are supposed to eat her for Valentine's Eve Dinner.

Well, Santana Lopez died on the night before Valentine's Day. That's quite depressing.

There was a rustle again. Right now, it sounded like feet dragging on dry leaves. Then, a splash. Small pawed feet, Santana imagined. She pushed herself further into the tree's trunk, praying that there would be a door on the trunk that would open and swallow her up.

A hot stream of air made Santana's hair flutter.

"You see, hyenas can sense when you're scared. They will come and get you. And just like the hyena…it's my totem by the way, I am here to catch you," a pair of dark-violet-lavender eyes belonging to a dark figure was lingering just above Santana.

"Who ar-" Santana gasped as Brittany unwounded herself from the vine that had been holding her upside down the branch of the big tree. She was just wearing a hide bralette than did not seem to cover her whole breasts at all but just her nipples and a lower garment that just hid almost the slightest skin on the blonde's body.

"Hi," Brittany beamed, her violet eyes struck Santana. She hadn't seen those eyes like that way before.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Santana blurted out.

"Oh, please. Seriously, that's the best line you can come up with?" Brittany quirked a brow, although it wasn't seen by Santana because of the dark.

"Well, what are you by the way?" Santana was amused by her wife's quirkiness. "Some Avatar wanna-be? And you're like…and it's like there is a whole fucking battalion of hungry hyenas, I repeat, Brittany, hungry hyenas!"

"I am the princess of the Na'Vi. I should be punishing you for the offenses you've had committed against my people and me," Brittany smiled. "And relax…there are no hyenas here. Ever heard of digital surround sound and sound editing and effects and perks like those?"

"Yeah? But more importantly, what punishment, huh, Princess?" Santana inched closer to her wife.

"Kiss me, till twelve o' one. That would count to a ..." Brittany tried to count.

"That would be four minutes," Santana filled up for the lost information.

"Yeah, so kiss me for four minutes," Brittany said.

"Sure," Santana smiled and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. Brittany also leaned out to kiss Santana.

Their lips met, and it was a long, slow, lazy, honest kiss. The digits on Santana's digital watch shifted shapes, it was already twelve…twelve oh one.

They gasped out for air and looked at each other.

"Happy Valentines, San."

"Happy Valentines, too, Britt."

"I love you," Brittany rested her head on the crook of Santana's shoulders.

"I love you too, baby…" Santana said, entwining their pinkies together. It must have been out of habit. The two girls were doing it every time.

They sat together for a while when Santana noticed a firefly flutter in front of them.

"Look!" Santana pointed excitedly at the small lanterns in the dark. "There's another one!"

Santana looked around and she saw that the whole place they were standing was filled up with so many fireflies.

"Britt! I need a jar! Let's catch them!" Santana wailed.

"Oh god, if I had known you'd only wanted them in a cookie jar, I shouldn't have gone into the whole sort of letting go of the fireflies," Brittany growled, although her face could not hide the amusement in her face because she was seeing that side of Santana again - the whole, love-me-and-I-am-cute-and-adorable side of Santana Maria Lopez.

"You mean, you bought all the fireflies?" Santana wore a thankful, yet shocked face.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "I did. No, Pattie and Serge did. My friends…you'd meet them later…" Brittany rambled.

The next thing Brittany knew is that she was being enveloped into a tight hug and there was a kiss on her open mouth again. Then Santana pulled away, as she was being lost into a mob of fireflies.

"San," Brittany started to say.

"What?" Santana said, desperately hoping to catch a single firefly.

"Can you close your eyes again?" Brittany said.

"The last time you said to close my eyes, I ended up almost dying of heart attack because you left me alone in the dark."

"San, please? Please, please?" Brittany pouted. "Besides, I will kiss you with eyes closed, so that wouldn't be a problem."

"Fine, fine…" Santana grumbled, and then she faced Brittany and closed her eyes.

"Come here," Brittany led her to what seems to Santana is a clump of bushes and she can feel that they are in a clearing. "Open your eyes, San."

Santana obediently opened her eyes, and then all that met her was the blackness.

Then, suddenly there was what seemed to be a ray of light in a dark room. Only a single beam, and there was nothing else.

And the lights started to multiply. The colours were dripping all over. There were purple, pink, blue, white and raspberry colours…

"Happy Valentines," Brittany smiled at her wife.

A tear ran down Santana's cheeks as she looked at Brittany's eyes.

…

The hammock on top of the tree was comfortable and Brittany was cuddling to Santana, feeling cold due to her choice of costume that night.

"You cold, baby?" she asked the shivering blonde and Brittany nodded.

"Come on," Santana laid her wife to the hammock and said in an informative tone. "We could share our body heat, just like what Eskimos do on their winters."

They laid together on the hammock, the lights and candles flickering against them, throwing mysterious, yet warm colours everywhere.

Santana smiled at the blonde who was draped in Santana's university jacket and she kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I love you baby," Santana whispered.

"Mhm…" Brittany said coyly. "Really?"

"Yep. I can do more than just loving you, babe…" Santana smiled.

"Well," Brittany ran her right fingers through her wife's hair.

"Well, what?" Santana asked.

"Nothing. I love you," Brittany smiled and started to move somehow into a more intimate position.

"I know, I love you too…" Santana whispered.

"Happy Hearts' Day, baby," Brittany started to drift to sleep.

"Happy Hearts Day, too…Britt," Santana watched Brittany look up for the last time and she locked her eyes on Brittany's own. They smiled at each other, and she let Brittany sleep beside her in the hammock, until the sun of February fourteenth rose up.

And Santana had decided that she'd officially love the number fourteen from that exact moment.


End file.
